


Hope in hell

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hope, mistaken
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: "Подумай, всё, что мы знали раньше или думали, что знали, оказалось неправдой. Кто сказал, что демоны не смогут подняться вновь и обрести благодать?"





	Hope in hell

\- Мы поддались эмоциям, - сухо проговорила Михаил. - Гнев ослепил нас.  
\- Что мы должны были сделать? - возмутился Гавриил. - Простить?  
\- Это отвечало бы духу Небес, - Михаил признавала маловероятность подобного поступка. - Но мы должны были спросить или хотя бы пронаблюдать, узнать, что именно сделал Азирафель со своим демоном. Как приручил его, как изменил его! Мы поспешили. Боюсь, теперь он не пожелает и разговаривать с нами.  
\- Невелика потеря, - буркнул Гавриил недовольно.  
Этот Азирафель очень напугал его. Михаил жалела, что была слишком занята и не присутствовала лично на казни. Попытке казни. Впрочем, ей хватило и проишествия в аду.  
\- И он не пал. Что бы Азирафель ни подхватил от своего демона, он всё-таки не пал. Возможно, такова была Её воля.  
\- Невозможно!  
\- Мы не можем этого знать. Мы ни в чём теперь не можем быть уверены. И это прекрасно!  
\- Что в этом прекрасного?! - воскликнул Гавриил.  
\- Ты вновь даёшь волю своим эмоциям, - мягко укорила его Михаил. - Подумай, всё, что мы знали раньше или думали, что знали, оказалось неправдой. Кто сказал, что демоны не смогут подняться вновь и обрести благодать? Посмотри на этого Кроули! Он не боится святой воды! Кто знает, на что ещё он может быть способен? На что могут оказаться способны другие? У меня есть о ком тосковать, и если существует хоть какая-то возможность вернуть их или хотя бы вытащить из ада, я пойду на многое. Я знаю, ты тоже потерял в той войне.  
\- Она не вернётся к нам, - с горечью проговорил Гавриил. - Она не оставит его.  
На этот раз Михаил не стала заострять внимание на бушевавших в собрате эмоциях.  
\- Ты забываешь про причину, - напомнила она. - Почему Вельзевул не вернётся?  
\- Потому что она верна ему!  
\- Верность, - тихо проговорила Михаил. - В аду. Тысячи и тысячи лет. Это ли не добродетель, Гавриил?  
Лицо Гавриила озарилось пониманием.  
\- Что бы ни натворил наш отуземившийся собрат, он сделал нам неоценимый дар. Он дал нам надежду.


End file.
